Les Fics où les persos se rebellent
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: ONE SHOT DE KERO :Mais pourquoi moi?... alors que Kero écrit un oneshot qui allait finir en SeverusSirius Nc17 avec Sirius en uke, Sirius se rebelle et demande à Kero de changer l'histoire à son avantage. YAOI! SSSB


**Disclamer :** tous les personnages sont à JKR saufl'auteur . Pour me faire pardonner cette longue abscence je vous offre ceci .

**Les fics où les personnages se rebellent !**

I - MAIS POURQUOI MOI !

Severus Snape, aimé de tous… hum… enfin presque tous… bon d'accord…. Severus Snape, détesté de tous et particulièrement des Gryffondors, était assis tranquillement dans le recoin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque, espérant que personne ne penserait à le chercher dans cet endroit lugubre, poussiéreux et bourré de termites. A cause d'un accident « inattendu » de potions, il avait « par malchance » un peu détériorer Sirius Black qui voulait à présent sûrement lui faire payer ce mauvais tour.

Traqué comme une bête, il priait Merlin, Satan et tous les gentils vampires et Mangemorts du monde de faire en sorte que Black se trouve un nouveau passe-temps. Il pensait savoir ce que la potion allait donner sur ce corps mâle et viril, et était surpris que ça n'est pas fait effet. Ça ne changeait tout de fois rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve avant que Black soit sénile, vieux et gâteux, ou alors encore mieux qu'il soit mort. Parce qu'il risquait de lui en vouloir bien plus que la fois où il lui avait teint les cheveux en verts et argents.

L'appel du ventre le poussa tout de fois à sortir de sa cachette, et il tomba sur la plus ravissante jeune fille qu'il ait jamais vu. Malheureusement elle ne devait pas connaître les bonnes manières puisqu'elle se mit à le traiter de :

"Snivellus ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait vil Serpentard?"

En prenant en compte que la fille devant lui l'appelait comme Black, avait sur le dos l'uniforme de Black, et les mêmes yeux bleus et cheveux noirs que Black, il en conclut que… c'était Black

Les yeux écarquillés, il réussit à faire son plus beau rictus.

"Mais enfin Blackounette, réjouis-toi ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir arrêter de mater les seins des filles, t'as les mêmes à la maison. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire."

Sirius, enfin la fille devant lui quoi, sans un sourire, sans une émotion dans les yeux, prit la main de Severus et la plaça fermement sur sa poitrine. Le pauvre Serpentard en prit une couleur gryffondor.

"Tu crois peut-être que c'est un cadeau ? Je veux retrouver mon corps de rêve, alors soit tu m'inverses ce sort, soit je dis à tout le monde que tu m'as violé honteusement !"

"Quoi ! Mais Black tu es malade, tu abuses de l'opium ?"

"Mais non voyons. Ce serait dommage que tu te fasses virer de Poudlard pour avoir violé et mise enceinte une élève ?"

"Mais on pensera à vérifier tes dires, idiote. Tu ne peux pas faire croire ça."

"Peut-être, mais j'ai jamais dit que moi je ne te violerais pas mon cœur."

"Tu es fou Black… j'apprécierais de récupérer ma main…"

"Quoi tu ne les aimes pas ?"

"Hum… là n'est pas la question (je dirais que c'est du 85B ça… hum)… mais je préférerais retrouver l'usage de cette main."

"Bien, mais tu as intérêt à faire vite une potion, sinon…. tu connais la définition de « eunuque »?"

L'air innocent de la personne actuellement de sexe féminin, lui fit quelque peu douter de la non-véracité de ses propos. Elle avait, enfin il avait, un regard brillant d'une intelligence malveillante. C'était un regard qui rappelait malheureusement Bellatrix Black, les gènes familiaux sûrement. Il était dans la merde, parce que de un, il voulait garder son matos entier, et de deux, il voulait passer ses Aspics à Poudlard de préférence, et que de trois, il se sentait devenir bi, lui le type gay de base (quoi que quand on y réfléchit, c'est un gars quand même Black, bon pas maintenant, mais…)… Il était pas dans la merde.

"Alors ?"

C'en était trop, on ne devrait pas avoir le droit de bouger ses cheveux comme ça, et d'avoir un uniforme dévoilant des épaules de porcelaine… et surtout pas d'avoir des yeux comme ça et des lèvres comme ça. Ça change pas trop de Black en normal, c'est juste plus petit, plus frêle, avec de la poitrine, moins de muscles virils, et sans pénis entre les jambes… C'est Black, nom de Merlin, on ne mate pas Black, on ne pense même pas à le renverser sous soi, et surtout, on évite les discours moralisateurs intérieurs devant lui ! enfin elle…

"Snivell' ? Tu m'as l'air plongé dans d'intéressantes pensées, tu me racontes ?"

"Non, non, hum… bref, pour la potion, je vais tenter de la… hum… ta chemise glisse un peu…."

"Oh, ah oui. Merci."

"Hum… de rien……. Hum… pitié trouve des vêtements à ta taille Black !"

"Je te trouble à ce point mon amour ?"

"Black ! On dirait une putain en manque ! Tu restes où tu es et tu ne te rapproches pas de moi avec cet air !"

"J'aurais pas besoin de te violer mon p'tit Snivell'? Alors cette potion, tu la fais en combien de temps ?"

"Un mois..."

"Quoi ! Tu crois que je vais rester dans ce joli petit corps tout ce temps !"

"Et bien en effet, il se trouve que tu vas y être obligé. La potion doit être achevée le jour de la lune noire."

"Et ?"

"C'était aujourd'hui, la prochaine est dans 27 jours."

"Mais c'est horrible ! Les autres ne doivent pas savoir que je suis dans ce corps !"

"Vraiment ? Tu n'as rien dit à personne Black ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Snape ?"

"Disons que je vais informer le proviseur, qui sera ravi de te redonner ton corps sans que tu puisses me harceler. C'est une chance que ta musculature féminine ne soit pas développée comme celle de ton autre corps, tu vas me suivre."

Il prit Sirius par le poignet, et le traîna derrière lui. Black et sa voix partant un peu dans l'aigu essayait de se libérer de la poigne qui le serrait et l'emmenait vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les larmes aux yeux, Black frappait de sa main valide Severus, et tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Indifférent, le Serpentard tirait le… enfin la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que Sirius commence réellement à pleurer.

"Black ?"

Légèrement étonné, il s'arrêta un peu pour observer Black en fille, avec les yeux pleins de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, en train de sangloter.

"On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Je suis ridicule là-dedans… je te déteste… je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça… tu dois déjà bien te fendre la gueule… t'es fier de toi… t'as réussi à me transformer en fille !… tu pouvais pas faire pire… je te déteste… tu es ignoble… tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?… je me suis barré de l'Infirmerie avant que Pomfresh ne voit ça… je veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça… tout est de ta faute…"

"Black, tu n'es pas ridicule comme ça je t'assure. Tu me suis, on va régler ça."

"Mais je vais rester un mois comme ça, comment veux-tu que je me fasses respecter après ça ? Même toi tu auras l'air mieux que moi."

"… Black… pfff… tu es idiot. C'est pour un mois seulement. C'est pas pire que la fois où tu m'as exposé nu devant toute l'école. J'aurais voulu que ce soit pire, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu sois affreuse en fille."

"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Tu me trouves canon ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Tu rougis ! J'y crois pas…."

"La ferme Black ! De toute façon j'suis gay."

Bon sang d'hormones, quand c'est qu'elles arrêteront de jouer des tours.

"Snape, tu veux pas m'héberger dans ta chambre le temps que je redevienne un homme."

"Pardon !"

"Et bien… ce serait comme un secret entre nous, et comme ça personne ne se rendrait compte de rien."

"Et ta présence au cours ?"

"Je fais envoyer une pseudo lettre de mes parents comme quoi ils m'ont récupérés pour raison familiale et comme ça j'ai pas à me montrer."

"Pourquoi ne pas aller simplement dans ta famille ?"

"Ils… euh… c'est une mauvaise idée… S'il te plaît, après tout c'est de ta faute."

"…"

"Je crie au viol si tu refuses !"

"Bon d'accord ! d'accord ! Content ?"

"Assez oui."

Il se faisait manipuler. Mais bon. Il changea de direction et l'emmena dans sa chambre de préfet. Il avait toujours faim mais n'allait quand même pas partir avec Black qui virevoltait dans tous les coins en fouillant dans la chambre, et en cherchant, ou plutôt en trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait. C'est-à-dire… un pull. Parce qu'un pull risquait moins de lui tomber de tous les côtés qu'une chemise. Comme si de rien n'était, il s'installa dans le lit de Severus avec sur lui le pull et un caleçon uniquement.

"Surtout fais comme chez toi Black !"

"J'suis crevé !"

"Ça n'empêche que c'est mon lit, tu n'as qu'à prendre la baignoire."

"Pff, il est assez grand pour deux ton lit, et t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas te violer."

Ça il en était sur, mais l'inverse était possible. Argh, non ! Il était gay (quoique y'a pas de problème là…), et presque fidèle à Lucius. Hum… bon pas du tout, mais c'est réciproque.

"Black ! enlève ce pull de suite."

"Soit pas si pressé Snivell'"

"Quoi… mais non ! Idiot, la potion cesse la nuit !"

"Hein ?"

"La nuit, tu retrouves ton corps d'homme !"

"Mais alors… une seconde… j'vais me faire violer ! T'as dit que t'étais gay !"

"(Note pour soi-même, ne plus parlez de soi-même et à soi-même) J'ai effectivement dit que j'étais gay. Cependant je n'ai pas dit que j'étais libre."

"Ah oui ? C'est qui ?"

"Cela ne te regarde en rien."

"Prends pas cet air supérieur !"

"…"

"Sevychou ? Alors qui est-ce qui te défonces ?"

"BLACK ! Mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi ces expressions !"

"Hum… alors c'est qui ?"

"Hum…"

"Allez !"

"Mais mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, et enlève ce pull, la nuit tombe dans même pas 2 minutes ! (et je veux pas que tu déformes mes fringues)"

"Bon d'accord."

Krom…. Quand on a rien sous un pull, généralement on trouve quelque chose qui pourrait cacher cette nudité et en fait Black n'y a pas pensé et… whoa !merci la nuit… mais il est super bien foutu le Blacky ! Hum… voyant ses pensées dérivées et à la limite virées vers le viol, il… ne fit rien du tout, resta sur le mode pensée, jusqu'à ce que Black, voyant que Snape s'apprêtait à baver devant son corps de rêve dit :

"Je crois que je vais prendre la baignoire"

"Oh non… Hum… Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu vas me violer, et pourtant tu m'as dit que tu étais pris. Je veux pas devenir ta maîtresse."

"Hum… oui, mais tu sais c'est une relation bizarre et pas fidèle du tout des deux sens avec… hum…."

"Allez c'est qui ?"

"Malfoy…."

"Ah, en effet, c'est pas du stable et fidèle."

"Exactement !"

"Je ne coucherais pas avec toi."

"Tu es sur ?"

"Hum… et bien… mais bien sur que je suis sur !"

"Dommage."

"Quoi ?"

Severus finit par se mettre sur Black pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Etonné au maximum, Sirius cligna des yeux sans cesse, la bouche ouverte et tentant de reprendre sa respiration alors que Severus lui faisait un petit sourire.

"Toujours aussi sur ?"

"Euh… non."

"Bien."

Et tout cela finit dans la luxure et la débauche : Rallongeant Black sur le lit, il lui fit subir les derniers outrages pendant des heures écartant les cuisses de Sirius pour mieux se glisser en….

_Sirius: STOP !_

**Quoi ?**

_Sirius: Je suis contre ! Ceci est un keronapping !_

**QUOI !**

_Sirius :J'en ai marre, à chaque fois, dans tes fics, il faut que je passe pour un type gay, ce qui est vrai je confirme, mais tu me décris comme un éternel uke !_

**… et ? c'est pas le cas ?**

_Sirius: NON ! J'en ai assez de ces fics où je suis torturé, séquestré, zoophile et surtout pénétré par ce bâtard graisseux !_

**Mais il est très bien ! Et puis, c'est parce que t'as été méchant avec lui, je le venge.**

_Sirius: Il t'a payé combien ?_

**Mais…**

_Sirius: Je paye plus._

**Tu payes nature ?**

_Sirius :Non, mais je veux bien te torturer ad vitam eternam si tu ne changes pas cette fic de suite !_

**Ah…. Quoi comme tortures, tu m'intéresses ?**

_Sirius: On verra ! (rêveur) Je veux une fic, où je pourrais enfin me faire Severus Snape version SM, avec lui masochiste, moi sadique !_

**Hum… je ne sais pas…**

_Sirius :(enferme dans un placard l'auteur avec un ordi, une bouteille de vin, des Nc-17, et dix pots de nutella). Et tu me fais une fic potable me plaisant !_

**Oui, maître (voix chevrotante)….. mais tu peux ouvrir la porte du placard, j'suis claustrophobe.**

_Sirius: (hésitant, mais ne pouvant céder) bon d'accord, mais tu fais ma fic ! J'te surveille !_

**Oui oui Promis.**

Donc, je disais. Black, le beau, l'unique, le formidable, au corps de dieu grec, avait décidé coûte que coûte de mettre dans son lit le merveilleux…

_Sirius: et arrête de lancer des fleurs à ce bâtard !_

**Hum…** le rachitique, anorexique, détesté de tous et de toutes, que tout le monde souhaitaient voir mort et enterré, même pas musclé en plus, avec des cheveux horribles, un nez démesurément grand…

_Sirius: exagère pas non plus._

**Pff… jamais content**

Sirius Black en sex symbol en puissance décida dans sa grande clémence de dépuceler son Snivellus préféré. Enfin, il supposait qu'il était toujours vierge. Parce que tout de même, il avait la trentaine.

Enfin il avait trouvé l'ultime moyen pour humilier et se venger de ce bâtard. Ils avaient passé des années à se disputer comme des chiffonniers, et jamais ils n'avaient pensé à s'envoyer en l'air ensemble, étrange. Surtout que Sirius Black ne pouvait pas douter de son charisme naturel. Bon peut-être que Snape pouvait lui, enfin plutôt devait. Ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas osé abordé le grand et beau Sirius. Préparé à être repoussé par ce Serpentard aux cheveux gras, puisqu'il doutait que le fait de dire « J'ai envie de toi contre ce mur » soit le genre de choses crédibles que Snape croirait, il avait un plan sans faille.

Traînant dans les couloirs sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, il recherchait sa proie. Soudain, il aperçut la frêle créature qu'il souhaitait mettre dans sa couche. S'approchant à pas de loup, il lui lança discrètement un sort d'assoupissement pour le transporter ensuite en le faisant léviter jusqu'à une pièce se nommant Salle à Demande.

Il attendait patiemment que le Maître de Potions, sous ses robes noires, se réveille. Le contre-sort était efficace, mais disons qu'il fallait compter que Severus avait vraiment sommeil, et que Sirius le voulait en forme pour gémir et crier sous lui. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser, il trouvait cela assez excitant un Severus hurlant son nom de plaisir. Il ne trouvait pas seulement cela excitant, il était excité. Et disons que si Severus se réveillait soudainement, il se rendrait immédiatement compte de l'état dans lequel il était et risquerait de prendre peur. Quoi que la peur est un bon aphrodisiaque… Sortant de ses pensées aux tendances perverses, il calma un peu sa tension au niveau du bas-ventre. De plus les érections des Black sont très peu discrètes dû à un outillage d'une taille plus que respectable.

_Sirius :Merci, je sais_

**Hum… j'peux continuer ?**

_Sirius: Oui oui, vas-y._

Severus ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi il était attaché à un lit à baldaquin aux draps rouges sang avec des lanières en cuir, puis il aperçut Black.

"Black ! Stupide clébard ! Pourquoi tu m'as attaché ! T'es malade ! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !"

_Sirius N'oublie pas que je veux qu'il me supplie._

**Oui ! Bon tu peux arrêter de m'interrompre à présent!**

_Sirius Ouais, juste un dernier truc. On ne le détache jamais !_

**Ouais, ouais… vers la fin on peut non ?**

_Sirius Mouais… (qu'est ce que je peux aimer qu'il m'insulte… je veux qu'il me supplie de le prendre…)…_

**On aura compris.**

"Je ne te laisserais pas filer comme ça mon cœur."

_Sirius:Argh ! Mais non, je veux pas les noms doux !_

**Ah pardon (c'était pourtant une forme de sadisme)… je reprends**.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour te détacher sale Serpentard. Et pour répondre à ta question… tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai attaché ?"

"Non, et je veux même pas savoir ce que ton cerveau vicieux pense !"

Severus se débattait et essayait de desserrer ses liens. Mais peine perdu, il était offert sur un plateau d'argent à Sirius Black, et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Le Maraudeur se rapprocha de sa proie, et s'installa sur elle. Complètement apeuré, Snape voulait si possible se sortir de là. Il se débattait de plus belle.

"Arrête de t'agiter tu m'excites."

Stoppant net ses gesticulations, il prit une couleur rouge brique soutenue, et commença à tonner contre Sirius Black.

"Détache-moi dégénéré ! Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Mais seulement, l'Animagus non déclaré avait des idées bien précises dans la tête, et n'allait sûrement pas laisser filer le Serpentard sans l'avoir marqué à jamais. Il enleva donc d'un sort la robe de sorcier de Snape, et déchira la chemise noire que ce dernier portait. Chauffant à blanc une lame qu'il avait fait apparaître par magie, il voulait un peu torturer Snivellus avant de le prendre. Voyant ce qui l'attendait, Severus recommença à gigoter pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens, mais ce faisant il attisait le désir de Black, et il ne put pas ne pas se rendre compte de l'état d'excitation avancé de celui-ci. Assis sur ce bassin remuant, Black continuait tranquillement à chauffer sa lame, puis la posa à plat sur le torse du Serpentard sous lui, qui poussa un cri de douleur qui pouvait s'apparenter à un gémissement. Pas assez amusant à son goût, il fit glisser la lame entre ses mains pour couper légèrement la peau ivoirine de ce corps sous lui.

"Black… arrête !"

"Oh non, ça ne fait que commencer."

Appuyant un peu plus sur la lame, il fit couler le sang ferreux de Snape ainsi que des petits sons très excitants des lèvres de Severus. Ce sang dégoulinant semblait l'appeler, il se pencha sur ces pectoraux pour lécher la plaie qu'il avait occasionné jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se déverser. Malgré lui, la situation commençait à exciter un peu le Maître de Potions, surtout cette langue mutine qui traînait sur lui.

"Black, je peux savoir ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?"

"A ton avis ?"

Sirius abandonna l'idée de la lame brûlante et effilée au bout de trois quatre coupures, pour déverser du jus de citron sur les plaies pour avoir le plaisir de sentir Severus gigoter encore un peu plus sous lui.

"Arrête de bouger, tu vas te lacérer les poignets… finalement continue à te frotter à moi, j'aime assez."

S'arrêtant net, Severus ferma les yeux et freinant ses larmes de douleur, se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier, alors que Sirius fit claquer brusquement une lanière en cuir sur son torse . Des traces rouges parsemaient à présent sa poitrine et son ventre plat. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière et il réagissait de plus en plus à ce traitement de faveur alors qu'il sentait le souffle de Sirius au dessus de lui et une érection contre sa cuisse. Sirius, désappointé de ne plus entendre ces bruits et gémissements sortir de la gorge du Maître de Potions, stoppa sa torture. Snape saignait par endroits et sa peau était rougie et sûrement douloureuse. Posant à plat sa main sur ces marques, il occasionna un léger sursaut de la part de Severus, qui le regardait d'un air affolé, appréhendant ou plutôt attendant avec impatience la suite du programme. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'ancien Gryffondor enlève le reste de sa chemise et retire également la sienne.

"Black… tu vas encore me frapper ?…"

"Non… j'ai d'autres projets pour nous deux."

"Nous deux !"

Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce que Sirius lui réservait. Ce dernier commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Il tourna alors la tête.

"Snape, tu veux m'énerver ?"

"Arrête, relâche-moi !"

"Je n'ai encore rien fait et tu te plains."

"Encore rien fait !"

"Bien sur. Dis-moi je t'ai vraiment fait mal ?"

"A ton avis !…"

"Et bien, sache que tu ne peux plus rien endurer de pire, alors laisse-toi faire."

Sur ce, il bloqua le visage de Severus avec ces mains et posa ses lèvres sur celle de ce joli petit corps sous lui. L'espion gardait désespérément la bouche close, ne voulant pas que la langue qui caressait doucement ses lèvres y entre. Cependant, Sirius ne le voyait pas comme ça, il passa une main dans le pantalon du Professeur, qui de surprise entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant ainsi passer une langue joueuse qui se mit à explorer chaque recoin, et qui essayait de faire répondre celle de Severus. Ne pouvant pas vraiment résister, Snape répondit au baiser alors que son cerveau lui disait de n'en rien faire.

"Tu vois que tu aimes ça finalement."

Ne répondant rien, Snape se contenta de regarder avec le regard haineux que Sirius adorait l'homme sur lui qui se mit à déboutonner son pantalon.

"Arrête !"

"Pourquoi ?"

Enlevant ce pantalon et le boxer noir qui finissait de couvrir le Mangemort, il prit son temps pour regarder le Maître de Potions complètement nu et le foudroyant du regard.

"Tu sais que ce regard m'excite ?"

"…"

"Severus ?"

"… Va pourrir en enfer."

"C'était pas très gentil ça, je pense que je vais devoir te punir un peu."

Il captura les lèvres de sa Némésis de sa bouche et n'hésita pas à les maltraiter. Sous lui, Snape forçait son cerveau à mettre un peu la sourdine, à ne pas lancer ses fameuses piques, tout simplement à ne pas ouvrir sa gueule pour profiter un peu. Il n'avait plus qu'à subir en espérant que son cerveau la fermerait. Décidément Black avait des plans bien précis, et comptait les mettre à application.

_Sirius :Je serais pas contre le fait que son cerveau apprécie également, tu sais._

**Enfin faut savoir, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu voulais juste le torturer et le violer, faisant ainsi de votre passion haineuse un merveilleux coup au pieu, et maintenant tu veux des sentiments ?**

_Sirius: Bah, en gros c'est l'idée._

**Mais tu serais pas un peu con ?**

_Sirius :(s'apprêtant à brûler la peluche Kalimerette de Kero avec un regard froid et un briquet)_

**Tout ce que tu veux mon Sirius ! Donc on disait consentant et n'attendant que ça ?**

_Sirius: Bah, tu vois que t'as compris._

**Donc blablablablablala, subir etc… mettre à application…**

Ce qui ne gênerait pas en gros Severus, mais il voulait plus qu'un simple coup pour une vengeance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Sirius parsemait à présent la nuque de Severus de baisers alors que ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas du torse de Severus au bas ventre et enfin au….

"Black !"

"Un problème ?"

Le problème était à la fois pas vraiment un problème, disons que c'était une main surtout qui caressait avec précision un.. enfin maintenant une érection vu ce qu'elle faisait. Severus ne put pas retenir un petit gémissement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, faisant sourire son tortionnaire qui commençait à être réellement serré dans son pantalon.

"Alors tu aimes ? Tu en veux plus ou pas ?"

"…."

Voulant absolument une réponse, il arrêta net de porter de l'attention à l'excitation de Severus qui émit un son montrant on ne peut mieux sa frustration.

"Alors ?"

"…. Alors quoi ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?… Arrête de rougir, tu veux quoi ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?"

"Toi."

"Moi ? Et pourquoi ?"

"Tu m'excites, j'ai envie de ton corps… et j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas si insensible à mon charme. Tu veux quoi ?"

"… Toi ?"

_Sirius: Mmmm oui, supplie-moi…._

**Arrête un peu de penser !**

Considérant cette réponse comme une excellente réponse, il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, ne libéra pas pour autant Severus de ces liens, et continua à embrasser encore et encore chaque parcelle de ce corps, récupérant les dernières traces de sang sur le torse, sa bouche descendant plus bas pour rejoindre l'endroit de son attention et….

_Sirius: Pas de fellation !_

**Pff… ça lui aurait fait très plaisir que tu avales pourtant….**

_Sirius :Ouais mais non, je veux qu'il jouisse uniquement quand j'heurterai violemment sa prostate…_

**Mmmm… pardon j'imaginais la scène, (putain ça m'excite…) donc je disais…**

…. Et donna un léger coup de langue avant de remonter se délecter du goût sucré de la langue de Severus. Severus qui en avait plus que marre d'être attaché à ce putain de lit de merde qu'il était excité au possible, et qu'il voulait que Black le prenne purement et simplement là maintenant, tout de suite, qu'il….

"Bordel Black baise-moi !"

_Sirius :Oh putain mais il m'excite à dire ça…_

**Je trouve aussi…**

Ecartant les cuisses de Severus…

_Sirius Mmm oui, depuis le temps que je veux jouir en lui…_

**Arrête un peu ! Laisse-moi écrire !**

Ecartant les cuisses de Severus, il glissa un doigt en lui, provoquant un gémissement chez Snape qu'il put ressentir au niveau de ses reins qui étaient feu. S'amusant à attiser encore et encore le désir du Maître de Potions en atteignant la prostate, se retirant et heurtant à nouveau cet organe sensible, il finit par y faire pénétrer un deuxième doigt qui alla se frotter contre cette prostate enflammée. Les sons rauques sortant de cette gorge charmante faisaient perdre pied à Sirius, qui retira ses doigts pour s'enfoncer entièrement dans les chairs étroites et chaudes de Severus. Il n'avait de loin pas envie d'être doux et commença ses va-et-vient, faisant crier de plaisir Severus qui était toujours attaché au lit et ne faisait que subir.

"Black enlève ses putains de liens, je veux te toucher !"

_Sirius :… Putain j'hésite…_

**Allez, dis oui qu'il te griffe sauvagement le dos alors que tu t'enfonceras plus profondément dans ses chairs chaudes et ….**

_Sirius: D'accord !_

Détachant d'un sort Severus, tout en continuant à s'acharner sur la prostate de Snape, Sirius fut entouré des bras de son amant qui lui criait des perversités diverses, le souffle court, la voix rauque, griffant violemment le dos de Black alors que celui-ci continuait ses mouvements, augmentant le plaisir de l'homme sous lui, et par la même occasion le sien.

L'attirant à lui, l'espion l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant leur salive encore et encore, câlinant cette langue joueuse de la sienne, murmurant entre deux baisers des :

"Prends-moi plus fort."

Sirius s'exécuta, léchant l'épaule ivoirine de Snape pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres, laissant une trace humide sur son passage, puis récupérant cette bouche entrouverte, son sexe glissant encore et toujours en Severus, le reprenant toujours plus profond, atteignant à chacun de ses coups la prostate, s'abreuvant des plaintes sourdes et des gémissements divers que Severus produisait. Severus qui était en mode pensée : encore/encore/encore/encore/encore/oh-mon-dieu !

"Mmmm…. Black… encore…"

Severus en oubliait l'endroit où ils étaient, comment cela avait commencé, il ne pensait plus qu'à ce corps brûlant sur lui, ce sexe qui le prenait encore et encore, cette bouche qui lui disait des mots crus l'excitant encore davantage, cette main qui allait d'avant en arrière sur son érection douloureuse, les sons rauques et bestiaux qui émanaient des lèvres de Black, l'autre main caressant son flanc. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier des ondes de plaisir qui lui transperçaient le corps, le faisant frémir dans les bras musclés et virils de Black. Il entoura les hanches du Maraudeur de ses jambes pour qu'il s'enfouisse encore plus fort en lui.

"Je t'avais bien dit que tu aimais ça, mon Serpentard soumis."

"Arrête un peu de parler et continue !"

Et il continua sa douce torture, jusqu'à atteindre enfin la jouissance, se déversant en Severus alors que celui-ci mourrant d'extase répandit son sperme sur le ventre de son amant tout en criant un nom bien connu :

"Sirius !"

Epuisés et repus pour l'instant, Sirius se glissa hors de ce corps pulsant autour de son sexe, s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras, Severus s'endormant doucement bercé par la respiration de son amant.

**Et ben ?**

_Sirius :… C'était génial, merci bien… je le referais bien, mais là… yawn… j'ai sommeil… Mmm mon Severus à moi…_

**Bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire : Fin !**


End file.
